


Wallow

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sad Luke, may or may not be one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sometimes Luke can't handle his feelings for Ashton.





	Wallow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from WKRP in Cincinnati.

If there was one thing Michael couldn’t stand, it was a sad Luke Hemmings. So when Luke showed up after a day of writing, looking like he was about to break, Michael dragged him inside, settled him on the couch and put on Mean Girls. And poured the first of their drinks. He didn’t need to ask what the problem was, he already knew. The blonde had been half in love with Ashton from the moment he met the older boy and it had only gotten worse as the years passed. Luke did a good job at managing it, but sometimes it got to be too much for him.

Several drinks later, Luke was passed out and Michael was close to that point. He pulled out his phone and recorded a voice memo, “And, after nine drinks, Lucas Hemmings is catatonic and I, myself, have personally just seen a giant pig. He is currently painting the walls of my living.”

Michael turned the screen off and curled himself up around Luke, holding the younger boy tightly.

 

He got woken up far too early by a worried Calum.

“What are you doing her?” Michael groaned, squeezing Luke harder and burying his face in the blond’s hair.

“I got several voice notes sent to me last night documenting your adventures in alcohol and I was worried.” Calum replied.

“Luke was sad.” was the only thing Michael said in reply.

“Go take a shower,” Calum responded, “I’ll take care of Lucas for a little bit.”

Michael looked down at Luke one more time before going upstairs as Calum gently roused Luke and helped him into the other bathroom.

 

Once Luke and Michael were back to feeling a little more human, Calum bundled Luke up between him and Michael, “You wanna talk about it?”

“I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Luke mumbled, letting Calum tuck him under his chin.

Calum and Michael shared a look but silently agreed to let the issue drop for now. If he wasn’t feeling better tomorrow, then they would force the issue.


End file.
